


"I really thought I had let go of the past."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: If you're still taking prompts, here: "Oliver, it wasn't easy... I really thought I had let go of the past.." Thanks in advance!</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I really thought I had let go of the past."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: If you're still taking prompts, here: "Oliver, it wasn't easy... I really thought I had let go of the past.." Thanks in advance!

"Oliver, it wasn’t easy… I really thought I had let go of the past," Felicity admitted, looking up from her hiding spot.

The two of them were leaving the scene of another Arrow rescue when Felicity suddenly stopped to hide behind a telephone pole.

"Felicity, what are you talking about?" Oliver asked, peeking around her to the deli across the street. A man, someone around her age, stood there with a cigarette in his mouth. When a couple of women passed by, he made crude noises at them.

"God, I hate it when the past comes back to bite me in the butt. Now I know how you feel," She muttered. 

"Hey. What is going on?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That man, across the street. He’s from my childhood; his name’s Bobby, and he used to the big honcho on my block. He used to bully all the kids, and when we became teenagers he used to break into my locker to hide his drugs. But then they started using K9 dogs, and they found them in my locker. Of course I told on him, I wasn’t about to get kicked out of school for him. So of course everyone believed me over him, and he got sent away. He swore he was gonna come back to get me one day, but I didn’t think he’d actually do it."

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “He threatened to hurt you?”

"It was like, twelve years ago, Oliver," She said. "I just want nothing to do with him and-"

"Hey, hey! Fel-li-city! Smoak! Hey, Smoak! What ‘chu doing hiding behind a pole? You ain’t hiding from lil ol’ me, is ya?" She gasped as a hand grabbed her arm.

"Bobby, I-"

"Let her go," Oliver said through gritted teeth. 

"Oh! Lookie here! Smoakie’s found her a big ol’ boyfriend!" He laughed, his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. "Don’t worry, buddy. I just wanted to catch up with Fellie here!"

When Bobby’s hand came up to caress her face, she pulled her arm back and sent her hand flying across his face. 

"Don’t touch me," She said, backing away. Oliver stood in front of her then, a small smile curved at his lips. 

"You heard her."

"What? Fellie! C’mon! I just wanted to catch-" When Bobby’s hand reached for her again Oliver yanked it away and sent a swift blow to his stomach. 

"You don’t touch her, ever. Do you understand?" Oliver’s voiced dripped with venom. "You don’t talk to her, you don’t go near her, ever again. Don’t even look at her."

"O-or what?" Bobby pressed, one arm clutching his stomach. 

"See, now you’ve pissed me off," Oliver shook his head.

"Now you’re in trouble," Felicity smirked. 

Oliver sent multiple blows to his back and stomach, causing him to fall forward. The only reason he was still up was because Oliver was holding onto his shoulder. 

"I want you out of my city, you piece of trash. You ever attempt contact Felicity Smoak again, and I promise you it will be the last thing you do." With a slight push, Bobby dropped, groaning in pain.

"Okay, boss. Y-you got it," He moaned.

"You okay?" Oliver’s hands immediately went to cup her face.

"A lot better now," She muttered, glancing at Bobby. "Thank you."

"Of course," He led her away from the groaning man and started for the van, where Diggle sat waiting. "If he ever contacts you again, Felicity, or if you see him anywhere in Starling, you call me. Do you understand? I don’t care what time it is or where you are. You call me."

"Okay," She promised as they reached the van.

Before opening the back, Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Good.”


End file.
